Letters from War: First Leave Home
by Jordyn D
Summary: Luke comes home on brief leave between his first two years in Nam. The question is, what will he find there? Complete!
1. Return to Hazzard

**_We're back! This is the continuation of Letters from War, and as you could probably tell by the excellent writing, this chapter is courtesy of Elenhin. Read and please review- it's such an encouragement to us! Thanks! -Jordyn, Ani and Elenhin_**

Luke drove a fist into the duffel bag. The thing could handle it and more. It wasn't the first time he drove a fist into it. It just was that the thing wasn't all that comfortable and certainly wasn't meant to be used for a pillow. Luke didn't care. He was tired. He wanted to sleep and the duffel bag was all he had. He was at the train station and in an hour he would catch a greyhound bus that would take him to Hazzard... that was one hour waiting and then he would be home with his family.

They weren't really expecting him which would probably make it a bit awkward but they had actually woken him up to tell him the leave was granted and his ride left in half an hour which meant he had to throw a few things into the duffel bag before he headed out. The first time he was able to stop for an hour he had gone shopping rather than search out a phone. A few cans of soda and a plain loaf of bread went for food as he knew he'd be cooped up at times and not always sure where he would be able to get something to eat.

Not wanting to head home without getting them something he picked out a pocket knife that just had something over it that made him think of his uncle, a measure of some flimsy materials with the sweetest butterflies and flower pattern on it for Daisy, since he assumed that she would be able to make something of it. A compass for Bo; it looked almost like a pocket watch and while Bo could tell the directions well enough around Hazzard, he wanted Bo to be able to know in what direction to look towards his cousin.

It was all safe in the duffel bag and none of it would break from a fist. The thing was that he was hungry, exhausted and aching badly. No proper rest on the ride home but only hard train seats and bumpy roads had kept him in a constant pain. While not too bad the persistent ache utterly drained him of strength and while he was starving, he only cared about lying down and resting before he got on the next bus.

No one wanted to talk with the Marine and so he sat alone in his seat of bus and relaxed as the bus approached Hazzard. He left the square and hardly even looked around before he shouldered his bag and walked off towards the farm.

It was second nature to him by now. If he wanted to get there, he got there. There was nothing like calling for a ride, it was simply marching. It was also not half as bad as it had been before he got through his Marine training. Now, it was a pleasant stroll as compared to the full week treks through the jungle.

He only stopped when he came upon the farm house. It wasn't really a constant thought either. Once he looked up ahead and saw the house there he was just unable to take another step before he took in the sight and for the first time since he threw the spare pair of socks into the duffel bag he found himself smiling.

It was run down and in bad need of paint. Obviously the porch roof needed a bit of mending and anyone could tell for sure that they were redneck hicks what with the goat by the back porch and the chicken on the pole beside the door.

It was home.

Grinning he bent down to pet the goat, grinning at him and wincing as it gently bumped him in a friendly gesture. It seemed that the farm animals had not yet forgotten him. Even though Luke himself felt awkward and out of place at the moment. With his crew cut hidden under his cover that he wished he could keep on to make sure Bo would not see the faint scar. He was wearing a uniform so different from the jeans and shirts everyone else wore with military boots instead of cowboy boots.

Even alone he was marching the same as if he was in the line. He was a Marine and it would only take first glance to see it. Yet the goat didn't care. The goat couldn't be bothered to care about the difference between green fabric and a plaid shirt.

Straightening up again Luke pushed open the screen door and stepped inside. The pick up was not there so he assumed that Jesse was out working in the fields and his cousins should be in school. It would leave him a few hours for a much needed nap and let him lie down on something soft. He only hoped that no one would take him for a burglar and hit him over the head as they came back.

He stepped inside the boys' room, grinning as Bo's bed looked utterly untouched with the blanket neatly done while his own was a slight bit more wrinkled. So Bo was still sleeping in that one, well, he could not say that he minded it at all.

He walked past his normal bed and sat down on Bo's while he unlaced his boots, the way his ribs ached at the moment it hardly made a difference if he pulled at them or not. The thing was that cracked ribs was bad, broken worse, and with a piece chipped lose it was one of the worst. Now one of his ribs under the scar had a slightly uneven edge and that was another thing he hoped that his cousins wouldn't notice. While the scar at his hairline was more obvious, a hug might have them wondering what was up with his rib.

Putting the boots on the floor he was just going to lie down as he heard a noise from the other room. He frowned as he realized that Daisy had to be home after all. Was she sick then? Worry made him push weariness aside as he pushed back to his feet and padded across the hall. Her door was slightly open but it was only now he started to hear the sounds of soft crying from in there.

Pushing it open a crack he peeked inside, not wanting to disturb her if she was sleeping.

Once more he found himself smiling as he looked inside. Daisy was lying on the bed fully dressed and in her arms was Luke's old stuffed Billy goat. What had him smiling was the ribbon tied over only one horn. She had told him that she had found it and had sent him one ribbon. When they were kids he had always teased her about the poor goat having to wear her ribbons, but the teasing was a game between them.

She wasn't sleeping, she was crying and there was a picture of Tommy there too and the smile faded from his lips as he stepped inside. It seemed to him that Daisy was going through with Tommy what Bo had gone through with the coffins. Bo was doing better now, but it didn't seem to him that Daisy was doing too good. He could only hope that writing her and admitting that he had been hurt had not made it worse.

She must have heard him for now she turned her head away.

"I'm tired Uncle Jesse. I'm gonna try sleep some," she mumbled and Luke felt the worry well up in him again.

"Daisy," he said softly as he walked into the room.

She didn't look up but she stiffened and he hoped that he hadn't scared her.

"Daisy… cousin..." He spoke as softly as he could to her. "I'm here now Daisy."

"Luke?" She turned her head to look at him and Luke nodded slowly sitting down beside her.

"It's me Daisy. I'm home on leave." Not knowing how to comfort her, the best Luke could give her was a soft smile as he gathered her close to him, leaning against the headboard of the bed and pulling her up in his arms. He couldn't care less that it put pressure on his ribs. This was his cousin and she was very clearly upset. Remembering how he had comforted her in the past by just sitting and holding her when they were children he did just that, though then she would be holding her bear Fred, or occasionally his bear, Ginger, rather than Billy. For the rest it was the same the way she leaned into him as he stroked her hair to let her feel safe.


	2. Mending Broken Hearts

Daisy didn't resist when she felt Luke take her into his strong arms. Instead she simply clung to him, holding on for dear life as if, at any moment, he would disappear… forever.

"Shhh… hush now, Daisy honey," began Luke wiping the tears from her eyes so tenderly it was hard to imagine that he was a trained killer. "Don't cry like this…you're gonna make yaself sick there sweetheart."

Daisy tried to comply to Luke's request but with no avail. Life had just become too much for her to handle. All she could do was cry.

Luke sighed, wishing he knew what more he could do to help her. Exhausting all his resources, he simply held her, one hand buried in her chestnut hair, supporting her as the other rubbed her back gently in slow small circles.

"Daisy…" murmured Luke over and over again as his cousin sobbed against him. He found himself rocking her back and forth slightly, in an effort to calm her and reassure her that he was there for her. "It's gonna be okay, darlin'."

After a while, Daisy raised her tear stained eyes and looked at Luke. He was really there…really home.

"Luke… you were shot….you're hurt…"

"Just a smidgen," he answered with a smile, ignoring the throbbing pain that suggested otherwise. "I'll be fine, Daisy. The real question is: how are you?" He asked it with a smile, but there was no mistaking the seriousness in his voice.

Daisy sighed sadly. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin Luke's coming home by burdening him with her problems, and yet she had never needed him more. She was at a loss for words.

Fortunately, Luke had long ago learned how to read his cousins' feelings without words… and Daisy's sigh told him more than she could have ever imagined. He frowned at the sound of hopelessness he detected and did the only thing he could think of… he hugged her, which caused Daisy to lose control of her emotions once more and cry onto his shoulder.

"Wanna go for a walk, sweetheart?" A light August rain had begun to sprinkle the ground. It was perfect weather to walk in the rain and, although Luke knew the walk would be excruciating to his ribs, he would have gladly walked through fire, if needs be, to help either one of his cousins.

_Don't y'all just love that about them Dukes?_

She managed a small, watery smile. "No thanks, Luke. Not now." She knew full-well that Luke was in more pain than he let on and was bound and determined that she would not add to it.

"Well, let's just talk then," suggested Luke. "I'm worried 'bout ya, cousin…"

This was not the cheerful, bright-eyed cousin he had left one year ago. She looked tired, worn out: like a flower drowned in a storm. It was obvious life had been giving her some hard blows lately. She was still beautiful to the eye, but the spark she was known to have seemed to have died when Tommy did. Her hallowed eyes held a sad, haunted expression, like one who lived in a world of fear. Luke did not know this cousin. All he did know was that it sure wasn't Daisy, and it had him scared to death.

Daisy didn't know what to say. She knew that Luke was worried for her. She could tell by the way he looked at her, held her, spoke to her. She understood. Truth be told, even Daisy was scared for herself. She felt like she was in a deep, dark pit, with high walls all around her. There seemed to be no way out and try as she did to find one, she soon had grown weary of searching for what wasn't there.

"I know yer worried, Luke," she answered quietly, playing idly with the ribbon on the stuffed goat's horn.

"Daisy, honey, talk to me. What's goin' on?"

Poor Luke. It was frustrating to say the least. Luke had always been the one to come up with a plan, the one who fixed all the problems and righted every wrong. Bo had once believed that Luke could do anything. Now though, it was becoming more and more evident that there were things even Luke could not fix. He couldn't seem to lift Daisy out of this depression, no matter how hard he tried and he could not stop a war that, in less than twelve months had begun tearing his family apart.

"I'm tired, Luke," murmured Daisy, resting her head on his shoulder, still holding tight to him.

"Tired?" He brushed her hair back from her eyes and looked at her. "What d'ya mean by tired?"

"I'm tired…tired of it all!" I'm tired of hurtin', tired of cryin'… mostly I'm just tired of wishin' fer things that ain't never gonna happen." She sobbed against him, clinging to his camouflage jacket.

"Oh Daisy…Daisy, I'm so sorry," sighed Luke hugging her tightly to him despite the pain in his ribs.

If tears were oil, Luke would have struck it rich. Those words erupted a geyser of pent up emotion in his cousin. Things she had been too afraid to say in her letters now came out full force and Luke listened, with tears forming in his own eyes, not having fully comprehended Daisy's struggles until now and wishing more than ever that he had been there for her.

"It hurts so bad Luke…I know what you're gonna say… but it ain't just Tommy. It's everything. Luke, I just don't know what to do anymore. Tommy's dead… and you're gone…"

"I'm here now, Daisy," offered Luke. "I'm too late, I know, but I'm here."

She let her hair hide her face as she wrapped her arms around her cousin. "It hurts, Luke…it hurts bad. I was so scared Luke… scared you were gonna leave me…like Tommy… and that I'd never…" nervously she began to tighten the ribbon on Billy's horn, "never see you again," she whispered.

"Daisy…"

"I'm so scared Luke…."

"I know sweet thing…I know… I'm sorry you've had to go through all this… it ain't right…" he added to himself.

He felt so useless, until he suddenly thought of something and dug into his pocket. He gently wiped away Daisy's tears and as he held her so close she could smell the scent of the Viet Nam jungle on him he took out the piece of ribbon she had given him and tied it carefully to Billy's other horn. "Look there, Daisy. I came back. Just like I said I would. It's gonna be ok. I'm here now. I'm gonna getcha feelin better."

Daisy nodded knowing if anyone could help her it was Luke. Tears rolled gently down her cheeks in relief.

Luke kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'm here. I'll take care of ya."

Daisy nodded and hugged him giving a small smile as she heard the door slam shut.

Bo was home.


	3. Home Again

_**Okay I failed to mention that that last chapter was by me, Jordyn. This one is by the awesome Ani so enjoy**_

Luke smiled as he heard the front door slam and looked down at Daisy who, he was relieved to find, was smiling back up at him. The weird thing between them was, neither was going to be entirely sure what Bo's reaction was going to be.

Daisy had taken it pretty well, as had Uncle Jesse….but Bo was that touch more emotional on things that mattered to him…and they were both unsure whether his initial reaction was going to be to squeeze all life out of his older cousin, or to burst into tears and high tail it the other way.

They could both hear him shuffling around out in the kitchen and then moving into the lounge, muttering things under his breath. Luke did so desperately want to go see his baby cousin, to surprise him and wrap him in a hug as he had done Daisy…but then again, it was Daisy that needed his attention more than Bo now. Bo obviously had his own agenda, was getting on with his life….it could wait if Daisy needed him.

"Luke….go say hi to Bo…"

Daisy smiled softly up at her cousin, even though she could now see the scar just underneath his hairline in the very dim light of the room. It only seemed to weigh her down more that she could see the proof of Luke's injuries, but she refused to start crying again. She really had had enough of that…all she wanted to do now was move on, laugh, play and hang out with her friends like Bo was doing. Maybe Daisy was wrong…maybe in fact Luke was a miracle worker…but only with their youngest cousin…was it because Bo believed so deeply in Luke that it allowed Luke to do anything for him? Had that faith in Luke that Daisy had once had now died…like she had been expecting Luke to do out in Vietnam.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a gentle tug to her arm and sniffed in surprise when she suddenly found herself on her feet, Luke smiling gently back at her. She hesitated as he started to pull her towards the door. Luke turned back with a gentle, encouraging but firm expression.

"Daisy….you need to get your life back on track now sweetheart. I know it's hard after everything that has happened….but you need to or you'll end up worse than Bo was…please Daisy…for me…fight this one battle for me…"

At the mention of battle, Daisy started a little and swallowed, realising the sub-conscious implications of that one statement. Battles…Luke had seen many, fought in many…he had seen so many new found friends, young and old, and friends from their very childhood getting mown down before them, holding them as they died, carrying them back to camp to try and save lives that no one else thought could be saved….how could she have been so blind and let Luke take the burden of dealing with her problems when he saw what she could only imagine every day.

It was one battle to get on her feet, Luke would fight in many both in the war and in his own head she knew, all he was asking of her was to fight one…one that would be on going for the whole time that the god-awful war was going on. It would have been a lot easier if she knew how to even begin…but there Luke was again….showing her the first steps…and that was to follow him, let him help her like he always had done. Just because Luke was a Marine now, that didn't change him. The love in his eyes for his family still shone through, the dead-set look he had when he was being firm but guiding with his cousins still stood strong on his face.

With a gentle nod and one last sniff, she moved next to Luke and wrapped her arm around his waist, careful to avoid leaning against him, knowing the pain he was feeling just from being stood up. He however had other ideas as he pulled her closer and wrapped his strong arm around her shoulder, thankfully she had taken the side where his ribs were at some sort of normality apart from the normal bruising that was nothing compared to the other side of his ribcage.

Together they slowly walked out of Daisy's room and down the hall out into the kitchen and Luke couldn't help but to laugh as his first view of his cousin was his legs sticking out from underneath the couch, the first time hearing his voice again after so long was to hear angrily frustrated muttered words to no one in particular. Bo however had heard from underneath the couch, someone walking into the room and a door opening.

"Hey Daisy that you?"

Daisy smiled a little and nodded even though Bo couldn't see.

"Yeah Bo…you looking for something?"

She was about to add 'cause I got something to show you' after that, but stopped herself when Luke tapped her shoulder, shaking his head and making a 'sshhhh' gesture at her, to which she responded with a slight giggle…Luke was going to scare Bo witless.

"Yeah Daisy I am….you seen my football? I can't find it and me and the guys wanna go down and practise fer a bit."

"Uh yeah….I think it was in your room under your bed last I saw."

They both heard the snapping of Bo's fingers and watched as he wriggled out from under the couch, covered in a thin layer of dust. Luke didn't say anything, just watched and waited for his cousin's reaction to seeing him…which actually was quite disappointing.

"Of course it is! Hey thanks Daisy, hey Luke."

With that he ran past the two and hurtled into his room, skidding under the bed and finally finding the ball, sliding out and tossing it up and down before whooping a little and running back out, calling as he went out the front door.

"I'll be back later Daisy, just going for practise with the guys."

And he was gone…Luke and Daisy stood speechless for a moment, looking to each other…Bo hadn't even seemed to care. Whatever reaction they were expecting that was not it…but slowly the grins came back over their faces as they heard the retreating footsteps suddenly stop…and then start heading back to the house at a faster pace. Luke breathed in a little deeply, careful to avoid doing it so it hurt more, although a little pain at the action was inevitable, and slipped his arm away from Daisy.

"Darlin'….you might wanna move away….chances are I'm gonna get tackled…"

Daisy nodded, biting her lip. Bo was unpredictable and while she knew he knew about Luke's injury…in the circumstances it was liable he was going to forget. She just hoped that Luke didn't get hurt worse because of it….actually she found herself hoping that he did…maybe then they could keep him home for longer…keep him away from the war.

Her train of though was broken off however as Luke leant against the doorframe that lead to the living room and counted down from three, grinning, as Bo burst through the door on one.

As long as they both would live, they would never forget the flabbergasted look on Bo's face as he took in the sight of Luke standing in the living room. At first he looked like he had seen a ghost, his eyes wide and his mouth wide open, almost it seemed about to literally hit the floor. Luke couldn't help but chuckle and that chuckle turned infectious as Daisy soon got a fit of the giggles.

Luke stepped forward and leant on one of the kitchen chairs, smiling.

"Hey Bo."

For a moment, there was nothing but Bo's blinking and Daisy's giggling and Luke was slightly worried that he had given Bo a heart attack or something. Finally he saw Bo snap himself out of the shock and whisper.

"Luke….you home…for real are you home?"

Luke nodded gently, standing up straighter as he recognised the signs that Bo was desperately fighting the urge to run at him and wrap him in a hug. He saw the gentle tears forming at the bottom of Bo's eyes and smiled encouragingly, opening his crossed arms.

"Yeah Bo…I'm home for now…I'm really here lil' brother."

Daisy watched as Bo swallowed….but as soon as Luke muttered the words and opened his arms he was straight into them, noticing with pride that he didn't slam into Luke that hard and also remembered not to wrap the firm hug he had around Luke's chest but around his middle instead and bury his head into Luke's camouflaged clothed shoulder, crying a little. He made no sound as he cried of course, but his shoulders shook giving him away.

Luke couldn't have cared less however if Bo had run into him with his full football gear on. As soon as Bo's hug wrapped around him and he felt the mop of blonde hair tickling his cheek again, all pain and all bad feelings were seemingly blown away by the little tornado that was his younger cousin, his younger brother.

He held him gently as he cried, the shock of actually seeing Luke still standing, seeing that he was still the cousin that had left him even though physical appearance suggested otherwise, overwhelming him. Luke knew that it was one thing to read that he was still alive and doing fine….it was completely different to actually see it for himself.

He rested his cheek gently against Bo's head and whispered soothingly to him, rubbing his back like when he was a small child and rocking him softly from side to side as much as his ribs would allow. He looked up at Daisy and motioned for her to come over, taking her into his other arm and holding his cousin's close, hot tears pricking at his own eyes as he felt his two younger cousins finally safe in his arms again…he was back home for a while, enough time to ensure he could comfort them and protect them, get them back on track.

He had missed his family and he would miss them still when he would be forced to go back and serve his country in a war that seemed so pointless to so many men he fought with. But for now he would not confront that, for now he would enjoy the comfort and security in the embrace he was locked in with his two young cousins and treasure the small amount of time together that he just didn't know if he would ever be able to experience again.


	4. Miracle Worker

**_Okay, here is the fourth chapter by the most-excellent Elenhin. We hope you enjoy. As always, please review... we value your opinions!_**

While Luke felt as if he would never really be able to hug his family enough after the time he had been gone, he ushered Bo on to the game. He didn't want Bo to miss his football and reminded Bo that the others would be waiting for him. He also quietly let Bo know that he wanted to talk some more with Daisy, and the blonde boy gave proof that he had matured a lot. Bo nodded, gave him one last hug and headed for the door. Of course, he also stopped in the doorway and turned around again, looking at his cousin as if he wanted further proof that he really was home. Then with a large whoop of joy he headed out the door and was off.

Luke shook his head at him and laughed softly.

"You being home will really help him," Daisy said softly with an arm on his shoulder.

Luke gave a small nod. "I was figuring on trying to help both my favorite cousins while I'm home." He smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Ya sure ya don't wanna go fer a stroll?"

Daisy shook her head. "No Luke, yer absolutely worn out, an' I can tell. Ya might say that it ain't hurting ya, but ya can't keep me from knowing."

Almost as much to his surprise as Daisy's Luke found himself giving a guilty smile and a chuckle. "Feels about the same as going a round against Billy." He half chuckled and half giggled. That kind of merry mood was slightly unusual for Luke who might chuckle and laugh but rarely giggled. Still being home, Bo's reaction had made Luke almost giddy and now he was just too happy to be standing with his arm around his cousin and feeling her next to him.

"I still feel bad about that one," Daisy sighed.

"I don't," Luke grinned at her. "Come on Daisy, if ya don't wanna go fer a walk, let's go sit on the porch fer a spell. I really like this Hazzard air."

"Sounds like it might be nice," Daisy nodded in agreement.

"Got some hot chocolate?" Luke added, naming a favorite for all the three duke children.

"I can make some," Daisy agreed though she had not really felt like doing any cooking at all the last time, she couldn't help but think that it would be nice to make it for him. In fact, she could tell that he had lost a few pounds and the least she could do for her cousin was make some home cooked meals to help him put it back on.

"Ya make the best hot chocolate I've ever had," Luke grinned as he sank down on a kitchen chair for a moment. He wouldn't be able to keep the soreness and the aching from Daisy anyway so he might as well give in and make her happy.

"Yer flattering Luke," Daisy smiled as she put a small pot on the stove. Even without thinking about it she was starting to fall back into the routine of teasing Luke. The storm inside her over Tommy's death and everything else wasn't over but there was a break in the clouds and the sun was starting to shine through.

"Nah, if I's flattering I'd be saying that yer the prettiest girl in the whole world," Luke grinned as he noticed how Daisy gave a small blush. While he had no hopes of being some magic miracle worker, Luke was determined to do his best. He was too practical to believe he could fix everything, but he did know a few things about his cousins that would hopefully help him make her feel better before he had to go back.

Seeing that she was pouring the chocolate into mugs he grabbed a blanket from the other room and padded out on the porch. It was a bit chilly to sit in his stocking feet out there, but he was too sore to pull his boots back on and too accustomed to small discomforts so he just ignored it.

When Daisy sank down beside him he draped the blanket around them both and pulled her to lean against him.

"Luke, yer ribs..." Daisy said worriedly sitting up so as not to put weight on them.

"That's the other side sweetheart," Luke smiled as he pulled her back down again. "Sides, I've spent the whole way home on hard seats and bumpy roads... yer soft and nice."

"Soft and nice?" Daisy frowned raising her eyebrows wondering if that was a flattering description.

"Uhu," Luke reached out and took his mug. "And lovable, and sweet, and just about one of the best cousins in the world."

Seeing the smile on Luke's face Daisy wasn't quite sure what to say. Luke looked happy and content in a way she had rarely seen before. Then she saw him take his first sip of his mug and his eyes drifted close as a look of pure bliss crept over his face. That was it; if just a cup of home made hot chocolate made him look like that she was going to make sure she cooked all of his favorites for him while he was home. She'd keep him eating until he was more stuffed than a turkey.

"Luke," she said softly as she leaned against him thinking that it still made her feel safe the same way.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Luke had his eyes open and focused on her, he was more vigilant now. Even resting on the porch with his cousin, enjoying hot chocolate and the soft sounds of a light drizzle, Luke was ready to take care of any trouble that might arise.

"I'm just so happy that yer home." Daisy tried not to cry, she so badly wanted to be happy.

"I did promise ya that I'd be home." Luke smiled at her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Daisy nodded not saying that pretty much every boy who had gone had made the same promise. Tommy had and he was dead. It was just that the world was to harsh for her to believe in a promise like that.

"Daisy, Uncle Jesse, you an' Bo, yer all I've got," Luke said softly. "Yer the most precious thing in the world. As long as I know that ya believe in me, there ain't gonna be nothing I can't do.

"I believe in ya, Luke... I believe in ya." She hurried to assure him.

"I know... I know Daisy," Luke smiled at her once more and hugged her close, drinking in the feeling of his sweet-loving cousin. "I know cause I believe in ya just as much."

"Luke…." Daisy swallowed not sure if she deserved that kind of faith when she was barely managing things. Luke however was not listening to any objections. Taking another sip from his mug he gathered Daisy close and sat letting her drink in some of the strength he so badly wished he could give her. All he could really do was hold her and let her know how much he loved her and how much she meant to him.

Eventually though, when both mugs were emptied and abandoned on the floor, the long trip spent on barely enough sleep together with all the excitement of being home and the anxiety for the welfare of his cousins were starting to take its toll on Luke. Even with Marine training his body was starting to demand some good rest. With Bo playing football and she herself starting to feel a little better just by Luke's presence at home, Daisy ushered Luke to go and lie down for a spell to rest.

She even retrieved the Billy goat from her bed and put it beside him telling him that the goat was gonna make sure that he rested. Luke took it in his hand and frowned at her where he had stretched out on his bed.

"If ya don't rest, he's gonna ram ya to teach ya a lesson," Daisy declared patting the goat on the ribbon adorned horns. She would have stroked Luke's hair but thanks to the crew cut she couldn't really do that.

"Wouldn't want that. I'm gonna rest for a bit, I promise," Luke smiled at her.

Daisy smiled at him as he took the goat and tucked it against his chest. The real reason she had brought it was because if she made Luke hold it now, then when he had left again and she curled up with the Billy goat, it would be smelling of Luke.

"Get some sleep now Sugah," Daisy smiled and stopped to plant a kiss on his cheek, bending down to hug him unable to resist when he was finally there with her. She kissed his cheek again and forced herself to leave so that he could rest.

Closing the door to the boys bedroom she headed out into the kitchen and looked around with a small smile. This was something worthy of celebration, and she was gonna cook a celebration dinner to match it. She glanced towards the bedroom door, already hearing soft snores coming from in there and wondered where she should start.


	5. Truth Hurts

**_Okay you are in for a treat...this is by the fabulous Ani. Enjoy and please r and r._**

By the time Luke managed to drag himself back into consciousness, not used to being able to sleep for long periods of time and especially not in a bed as comfy as the one in his own room, he had to grin and sigh happily at the variety of different smells wafting in from the kitchen. He could tell without having to get up and look at the table exactly what Daisy had made and he knew then that all his favourites were there waiting for him.

After a moment he gently got up from the sanctuary of pillows, sheets and warm duvet covers and padded across the room and out into the hallway, practically melting with bliss as the aroma's coming from the kitchen got even stronger. He whistled happily as he walked down the corridor and into the small but cosy room, grinning to Bo as his youngest cousin looked up at him….but frowning as he then looked away without returning the smile….something was wrong and Luke knew it, although Bo was trying to hide it remarkably well.

It would have to wait until later though as Daisy looked up and smiled a heart warming smile Luke personally thought it would have taken longer to see, but one he so dearly missed. She finished putting everything on the table and looked out the window before clapping with a glee that Luke had no idea where its root was before ushering him to the table, sitting him in his own place and ignoring Luke's chuckled questions about what the heck was going on.

It wasn't long before Daisy joined them and Bo did and soon after that the door started opening and Luke realized exactly what was happening. He quickly folded his arms on the table top and looked down as the door opened fully and couldn't help but tremble with glee as he felt Uncle Jesse's presence enter the room and smell the cool evening air mingled with the smells of the farm he missed at night in the jungles.

"Daisy…what is all this about? And who do we have over for dinner this evening; you didn't tell me you had invited someone."

Even his Uncle's voice was like music to his ears and it was all he could do not to look up as Daisy spoke.

"Well you see, we didn't really know either….he kinda turned up unexpected like…"

"Oh…well…would you mind telling me who you are?"

Luke waited a moment before speaking and looking up.

"Well I know my hair's been cut Uncle Jesse but don't a recognize yer own nephew?"

Jesse's face, as Bo's had been, instantly paled and his mouth hung open, although it was no where near as comical as Bo's had been. Luke could see the joy sparkling in Jesse's eyes as they took in Luke's appearance, checking it was really Luke there and not some trick his other kids were playing. Eventually though he closed the door calmly behind him and headed hurriedly over to Luke, to which Luke soon followed suit and felt his worries and fears lift as his Uncle's arms wrapped around him once more.

So many times he had dreamed of coming home, so many times had he dreamed in the past year of his Uncle's embrace, comforting him in a way only a parent could and now it was real it was better than he ever could have dreamed. It felt like home again now, nothing was missing anymore. He rested his head on Jesse's shoulder and Jesse held him while he cried quietly into the soft denim straps of his overalls and the white shirt underneath, choking a little as Daisy joined in too….but Bo remained seated at the table, looking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was lively and enjoyed by all. While Luke couldn't put away as much as he used to because of the small rations that his stomach had gotten used to receiving, he ate as much as he comfortably could, and watched as Bo nearly tripled that amount with wonder.

He took in the loving scene before him; each person had changed in the year he had been away both in good and bad ways. Daisy was more beautiful than ever, in the soft glow of the kitchen he could almost swear she herself was glowing with a youthful sprit he had begun to set free once more despite the heavy bags under her eyes from the sleep she had obviously been deprived of.

Bo had gotten taller, and put on more weight so now he looked less like the fence posts outside and more like a human being. His muscles had grown too and his blonde hair was growing into an even bigger mop than when he had left it, if that was even possible. The only thing that seemed remotely wrong with him was the attitude that so contrasted with the one that was presented earlier.

Jesse seemed thinner than Luke remember, and he realized that that was probably due to the extra work now having to be done around the farm as well as the moonshine runs. He knew that while Bo and Daisy would help as much as they could there was only so much they could do, a lot now rested on their uncle's shoulders and Luke was determined to make that up to him as soon as he could. Jesse's personality however remained the same, firm but fair and utterly loving towards all three of his kids.

He was jerked from his thoughts when Daisy stood from the table and instantly got to his feet to help her with the dishes, only to be given a shake of the head and be pushed back down in the chair by Jesse as he rose too, leaving just him and Bo at the table.

Never before had Luke felt the atmosphere between him and Bo as distant and tense as that moment. Silence fell upon the kitchen and he knew that Jesse and Daisy were just as confused as he was about Bo's behaviour, he had sent questioning glances to them over dinner, only receiving simple shrugs in return. He studied Bo for a moment, as Bo kept his head down and was twiddling his thumbs on the table, before reaching over and gently placing his hand on top, squeezing gently.

"Bo…you okay?"

Bo looked up startled and pulled his hands away like they had been scalded by the touch. He shook his head and stood up, murmuring his apologies for leaving the table without asking as he headed out the door into the night, leaving everyone in the room stock still in shock. It took a moment to register what had actually happened and even then no one fully understood why it had, the only thing Luke knew was that it was time to talk to Bo properly whether his younger cousin liked it or not. He stood up, stopping Jesse from going as he walked out the door and looked around frowning, finally seeing the barn light on and hearing thud after thud of something hitting the barn wall repeatedly.

Taking a moment to control himself, he walked hurriedly to the barn and sighed with relief as he found it was only Bo throwing his football hard against the wall, his face set in a blank expression, though his eyes gave away his feelings as tears spilled from them.

"Bo?"

Thud. "No on what's the matter?"

Thud, No Answer

"Come on little cousin what have I done to you?"

No Thud, No Answer.

"Bo will you please talk to me!"

Luke jerked backwards as Bo spun round to face him angrily, his teary eyes blazing with heartbroken fury that made Luke's heart clench painfully, speaking in his little boy lost tone that made that pain even worse.

"For what Luke! So I can get close to you again only to have you run back off to war in a few weeks!"

Bo knew….somehow Bo had found out this wasn't permanent…he wasn't home for good…he hadn't told Daisy and Bo that for a reason…he wanted his first night of his first leave back in Hazzard to be special and wait until the next day to tell them…Uncle Jesse already knew, being a War Veteran himself. Luke shook his head gently and took a step towards Bo, holding out his hands in a calming gesture.

"Cousin….please…"

Bo shook his head and his bottom lip quivered more violently.

"So it's true! It's true ain't it?You ain't back for good at all!"

"Bo…"

"Why Luke! Why the heck did you come back!"

The words hit Luke like a sharp punch to the gut, knocking all the breath out of him and leaving him speechless….Bo didn't want him to come back….

"Was it just to put me through the heartbreak of having to wave you off again Luke! Or was it so you could make yourself feel better being back at home! Why would you do this to me Luke, dang it why are you intent on torturing me! You never even considered how I would feel did ya!"

The sobs that wracked Bo's body were powerful enough by the end of his rant to give him the strength to hurl the football across the barn at Luke, which he easily dodged, before depleting his energy completely and making him fall to his knees in the middle of the barn floor.

All Luke could do was stand there and watch as he got a glimpse of what Bo must have been like before the phone call he had made to him and he now only just realised the consequences of his decision to take his leave and go back to Hazzard. How could he have been so blind? Bo was right….he hadn't considered how his cousins would react…he could only imagine them being positive about his return, but hadn't thought of what it would be like for them when he had to go back and they had to say goodbye again.

After a time, he forced the shock away from his mind and stepped forward, stopping down beside Bo and pulling him into his lap, glad Bo was not strong enough to push him away, and held him tight against him, forcing his tears to stay dry in his eyes and focus on giving Bo what he needed now. He didn't know who had pointed out the reality to Bo so soon, but he got a feeling it was one of the guys he had been playing football with that afternoon…possibly even Pete, and now he was paying for not pointing that out himself sooner to Bo. Once again, Bo had had to get heartbreaking news of Luke from a friend, because Luke had been too blind to say it himself, something he could not forgive himself for. He had come back to make things better….was it possible now he had only made things worse?


	6. Words

_**Okay all…here is the next installment. This one is by me- Jordyn. Please let me know what you think…. **_

"Don't go Luke…please don't go…" begged Bo from within the recesses of his cousin's strong arms.

"I gotta Bo…"

"No ya ain't! We'll hide! We've hidden from Rosco lots o' times. We could go t' the caves… 'er Jenson's mine… they'd never find us there!"

"Bo…ya don't understand, buddy…I can't… I got friends out there…" His voice faltered as he thought of his comrades out fighting in the Vietnamese jungles while Luke was safe at home, though at the moment, Luke would much rather have faced an ambush by the Viet Kong than the heart-wrenching look on Bo's face. "They need me, Bo."

"They need ya! Well what about me! What about what I need!" He pushed himself up out of Luke's embrace and stood over him, his body quivering with anger, his eyes like clouds before a storm. "Ya know what you are, Luke? Ya ain't nothin' but a low-down, dirty-rotten pole cat… and a liar!"

Luke flinched as though he had been struck with a cat-o'-nine-tails. Bo's words ripped through him, tearing at his very soul. It hurt and he fought to control the now- instinctive urge to hurt back the one that hurt him.

"Bo!" cried Daisy, unable to believe the words that left her younger cousin's mouth. She had just come into the boys' room to see what kind of pie Luke would like with dinner. She forgot all about asking when she witnessed the scene playing out before her.

"What!" snapped Bo in turn. "He's a liar, Daisy! He said he was home on leave! How can he call it a leave if he ain't left! He's a liar! He's just gonna go back! Why'd ya come at all Luke, huh? Why'd ya come at all!"

Luke could feel his hand and knees start to tremble with fear, more so even than when he was looking down his rifle at the enemy sniper yards in front of him. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Not here…. and not with Bo.

Bo was his cousin, but more than that he was his best friend. Luke couldn't help thinking of the small Bible his uncle had given him before he left. It was the one Jesse had taken with him to war many years before, and was well marked and creased. Now, since in Luke's possession, it was creased so much so that it opened right to Luke's favorite proverb: _There is a friend that sticketh closer than a brother._ For Luke, that friend had always been Bo and now, with him so far away, Luke understood more than ever what Jesse had been talking about all those years: that family was the most important thing. There was nothing that Luke wouldn't do for Jesse, Bo and Daisy. He lived for them and if needs be, he would die for them too. The thought that Bo wanted him gone hurt more than the gunshot wound, more than having Tommy die in his arms. He looked to the floor, unable to say anything.

Daisy swallowed down her anger, fighting to stay controlled. "Bo you act like Luke wants to go back!"

"Well ask him Daisy! Just ask him! He cares more about these buddies of his he just met than he does 'bout his own family!"

"Bo y'ain't bein' fair…" began Daisy.

"Bo please…" begged Luke in a choked whisper, "ya don't understand…"

"Oh I understand… I understand plenty, Luke! Good ol' Semper Fi… always faithful…that's the Marine motto ain't it? Well, I'll say one thing…yer sure faithful t' yer friends… yer family ya don't care a rat's behind about, but hey… ya got yer friends. That's all ya need ain't it, Luke? Sure don't need any of us… so why'd ya come back! Just go…." continued Bo with tears running down his cheeks.

"Bo! Yer hurtin' him! Don'tcha see!" exclaimed Daisy, looking on fearfully as Luke drew his knees to his chest and sat with his face hidden on his legs.

"I don't care! Let him know what it's like for the rest of us t' hurt!"

"How can you be so mean! He came back for you…for all of us… an' this is the way ya treat him!"

"I don't want him back!" cried Bo through his tears, unconsciously driving the knife deeper into Luke's heart.

He should have seen the slap coming, but he couldn't help let out a surprised gasp when he felt Daisy land one across his cheek… hard.

"How dare you!" She turned to Luke quickly. "Luke…" But it was too late.

Luke was gone from the room.

"How could you! Don't you think he's gone through enough!" cried Daisy. She turned and fancying she had a pretty good idea where Luke would be, headed to the loft in the barn.

* * *

"Knock, knock…" she ventured quietly looking up from her mount on the ladder. "Can I join ya?"

Luke was half immersed in a pile of hay. He looked up upon hearing his cousin but said nothing.

Daisy took that for a yes and soon was sitting beside him, noting fait tear marks on his cheeks.

"He's just scared, Luke…like the rest of us… he loves ya"

"Sure's got a funny way of showin' it," answered Luke, the hurt lingering on his voice.

"Well, you know Bo… he never did think before he spoke… ya gotta know he wants ya here Luke… we all do…"

"He's right," sighed Luke. "I shouldna come… I didn't think about y'all….I shoulda stayed where I was needed"

Tears began to fall from Daisy's eyes. "Luke…ya came where ya was needed… an at the perfect time."

"Ya don't need me… all I do is hurt people I care about…"

"Luke you have no idea how much we missed you… it's so different without ya…." She hesitated, not sure how to put into words what her cousin meant to her…until a small smile crossed her lips.

Luke saw it and wondered how she could actually be smiling when he felt like his life had ended.

"What?"

"Luke… I don't think I ever told ya… all those years Aunt Martha would make a chocolate cake for our birthdays… an' we'd blow out the candles and make a wish…well, I used to wish for the same thing every year… somethin' I wanted more than anything…"

"What was it?"

Daisy blushed. "For you an' Bo to be my real brothers… I still wish that… every year. I love you… ain't nothin' ever gonna change that."

Luke was deeply touched by Daisy's words and, as was his habit, whenever something affected him greatly, Luke would grow quiet. With his emotions as topsy-turvey as a rollercoaster at the moment, the Marine pulled Daisy into his arms, taking in the feel of her head on his shoulder, the scent of her hair, the sound of her heart-felt sigh. He stored it up to remember, some things being just too important to forget.


	7. Family

**_Okay- this is by the fabulous Elenhin. Enjoy and thank you for being so kind and reviewing. We sure appreciate it! Enjoy! -Jordyn_**

Family

Luke didn't say it, because for some reason he always found it so hard to utter words like that, but he was thinking them. He didn't say it, but since he had come to live with his aunt and uncle, Luke had never thought about Bo and Daisy as anything but brother and sister going by the name of cousins.

He didn't tell Daisy that because for all of his intelligence he didn't know how to. He just gave Daisy a hug that came all the way from his heart and hoped that she knew.

Daisy did know, and she pulled away so she could look at him, wishing he still had those dark curls so she could run her fingers through them. It was something she enjoyed and while he claimed not to he always relaxed and enjoyed it when she did it.

"I was gonna ask ya what kind o' pie ya wanted for supper?" Daisy remembered with a soft sight.

"I don't know Daisy, I ain't really hungry." Luke told her quietly as he sank down against the hay again.

"I know Luke, but ya could use a good meal." Daisy tried to tempt him, "now, what kind of pie fer dessert?"

Knowing far better than to try and hold out against his cousin Luke gave in. "Anything ya want Daisy, I like them all." Shifting in the hay he too thought about the chocolate cakes they had always gotten for their birthdays only he was not thinking about the ones their aunt did. When Luke turned eleven their aunt had been incredibly busy with something else and Daisy had baked the cake. She was a talented little girl but it was her first try and even though the thing came out a bit lopsided and uneven, nothing could have tasted better to Luke. The fact that she had taken the trouble for him had made it the sweetest thing possible.

"How about crab apple?" Daisy suggested giving him her most winning smile.

Luke nodded, "Sounds really good Daisy."

"Do ya wanna come with me, or do ya want me ta call ya when suppers ready?" Daisy asked hoping he would come back inside.

Luke shook his head and bunched up the hay a little. "Nah, I think I'll stay here a bit." If there was one thing he did not need it was to have his sweet little brother get all riled up and start calling him a low-down dirty rotten-rotten- pole cat. Bo had called him a liar and made it clear that he wanted Luke gone. Bo had sure drove that point down clear, better than any bullet Luke had ever had fired at him.

If he went back inside that was all that Bo would say and Luke didn't think he could stand to hear it. His cousins meant the world to him and were the only reasons he was able to go out into that war. If Bo wanted him gone, then he might very well find himself gone.

"Are ya sure Sugah?" Daisy asked him sweetly hoping he'd come inside where she could feed him bits and pieces while she cooked.

"Yeah." Luke nodded. "Kinda missed this ol' hayloft." He had, but mostly because of all the nice time he had spent here with his younger cousins. He just couldn't stand it to be called another name by Bo. He had only wanted to help, to help Daisy, and now Bo claimed he had made everything worse. He guessed it was possible that the Marine training had destroyed him... that it had turned him into a baby killer as so many said.

"I'll call ya a few minutes before supper." Daisy promised as she made her way down the ladder watching Luke nod as he snuggled down into the hay.

Knowing that there was nothing much she could say to him to him to make him go back into the house with her Daisy opted for the best supper she could manage. Then later she intended to have a talk with Bo about how to behave. No matter how bad he was feeling there was no reason to say those things towards Luke. He had all but said he wished that Luke would not come home.

Luke might be less emotional than the other two and he expressed his emotions less than they did. Yet he hurt as much as anyone else.

Luke had made Daisy start to feel better, even if she had a long way to go; it was time that she returned the favor.

While she cooked Bo kept to the boys room and Luke to the hayloft and she kept glancing in both directions. Just like she had promised she called him a few minutes before supper was ready, but it was not until both Bo and Jesse was already seated that he came in through the kitchen door.

"Well there ya are." Jesse smiled at him. "Go on an' wash up, afore this here food gits cold."

He had expected Luke to hurry of to the bathroom to wash his hands but instead Luke leaned against the kitchen counter looking at them uncertainly.

"Bo, I've been thinking about what cha said," he started slowly. "I reckon yer right, it ain't fair to ya. I'm gonna be granted leave once a year until I 's served my time, but if ya don't want me ta come back here when I git leave, I can go somewhere else."

_**You know what to do!**_


	8. Healing

For a long time, there was nothing but the sounds of the farm and the cooling evening air in the little kitchen. Everyone had their eyes focused on Bo, except of course Bo himself who was looking down at the table. Daisy and Uncle Jesse couldn't and wouldn't even entertain the possibility of Luke not coming to see them and stay with them on his leaves, and Daisy was very tempted to say something until she was stopped by a look from Jesse.

Luke however didn't notice, he was too intent on watching his kid brother's reaction than anything else. In his heart, he wished that Bo would stand up and give him a hug like he had done when they had seen each other for the first time once more. He wished that Bo would take back all the hurtful things he said and give Luke the forgiveness he craved. But his head told him, as Bo kept his blonde one down, that he had hurt his little brother badly, he had deceived Bo and if the roles had been reversed, he wasn't so sure he wouldn't be this upset either.

After a short while of no one saying anything, Jesse cleared his throat and suggested that they talk after dinner to settle the differences between them and Luke obliged. Truth be told he didn't want to talk to Bo again in case the barrage of hurtful words came spilling forth, but if that was what Uncle Jesse wanted, he would keep up his end of the bargain. He only hoped that Bo would too, he didn't want to go to war again leaving his little cousin's relationship with him in shards…it was one of the few things that kept him sane and alive out there.

And so it ended up that dinner again that night was not as cheery and lively as Luke had imagined back in 'Nam. Everyone was quiet, each one unsure what to say, not knowing what would set who off and to what degree. Luke had to use all his restraint to keep from bolting from the table there and then. This was not how he wanted to remember his family, these memories that were burning themselves into his head were not ones he wanted to sit around telling his comrades when they asked about his leave, which they undoubtedly would do.

All too soon, the meal was over and everyone was congratulating Daisy on another brilliant dinner. Luke noted that she was getting better and better as she grew older and commented that if she kept up like that, she could earn lots of money for it in the future, to which she giggled and blushed, something that finally brought a small smile to Luke's face. They all rose from the table and cleared up….but it wasn't until sometime after that they realised….Bo had disappeared.

Luke took the Hazzard roads and woods on foot, using his skills to easily guide himself through the dense undergrowth and large creaking trees while Jesse and Daisy, along with Cooter, were searching the main roads.

After having a thorough search of the farm, they finally concluded that Bo was most definitely no longer on the land and so the search bad begun. Luke knew….well no…now he was starting to figure he thought he knew Bo inside out and knew most of his favourite hiding places, places he ran to when he felt upset or angry and needed some time to cool down and think things over. But so far every spot he had come to had proved to be Bo-less. He refused to give up though, he had started this whole mess and he would be the one to find Bo and finish it….even though every nerve in his body was trembling with the familiar position of running through dense areas of trees in the dark, not knowing where the next hazard was.

After a good few hours, Luke sighed and leant back against one of the objects of his fears, listening to the quiet night sounds to soothe himself and make himself focus again. This was Hazzard, not 'Nam, he was looking out for Bo not the enemy…although at the moment he didn't think he could find a distinction between the two. Bo certainly thought of Luke as his enemy at the moment.

His eyes snapped open however as he heard gentle whimpers and sniffs and he stood up straight as he tuned everything else around him out and concentrated on the sound, instantly taking off running as he picked up where it was coming from. Bursting through the last line of trees into a clearing, he skidded to a stop and took in the sight before him.

There was his younger cousin, lying in the bottom of a small ravine, blood dribbling down his face from a small, but painful looking gash across his eyebrow as he was curled into the foetal position, gripping his ankle gently as he whimpered with his beautiful baby blue eyes squeezed tight shut.

So many memories came flooding back into Luke's head, images of people, friends laying dying in craters, whimpering with short gasping breaths as their wounds seeped away the last of their lives with the blood filling the shell craters in No Man's Land and for a moment, Luke could do nothing, immobilized by the onslaught of images he always tried to forget.

But, as soon as Bo's whimpers filled his ears again, his mind snapped back to the present and he stopped being the Marine he had been since he was shipped out, and slipped back into his normal self, a feat he didn't think he could ever achieve again once he had stepped out onto that battlefield.

He yelled Bo's name and skidded down the gentle slop of the ravine, falling to his knees beside his baby brother and pulled him into his lap, holding him close and rocking him gently. His face found Bo's hair and he softly nuzzled into it, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head and murmuring soothingly.

"It's okay….I've got you now…I've got you….shhhh….I'm here, big brother's here Bo…"

He could feel the younger boy shaking in his arms as he hugged him tight, could feel the warm tears as gentle whimpers turned to small cries and eventually sobs soaking into his shirt. By the pale moonlight now drifting through the branches of the trees, older brother sat cradling younger, he didn't care how long it took, he refused to move until he had checked Bo over and had a proper talk with him but he needed Bo to be calm first. He whipped out his handkerchief, which was actually the one he had stolen off of Bo, and pressed it gently against the wound, soothing Bo as he moaned and whined in pain, hushing him softly.

Eventually, sobbing turned to hiccupping and while the shaking remained it was far less than when Luke had found him. He sighed quietly and removed the blood stained handkerchief, pleased to see he had managed to halt the blood flow considerably and saw that it really was nothing more than a graze. Then he gently manoeuvred Bo in his lap so he could reach Bo's ankle, wincing himself as he pulled the familiar tan boot from his foot with a sharp yell of pain from Bo. Looking over it carefully, all the while being sure to reassure Bo, having a feeling he was in a small state of shock as he had not uttered a word since Luke had arrived, he was relieved to find that there was nothing there broken, just looked like he had badly twisted it, possibly even sprained it.

He softly relayed this information to Bo, who lay in his arms with his head resting gently against Luke's chest and smiled gently as Bo finally looked the older cousin in the eyes, his own baby blue's shimmering with more tears as he choked out.

"Please come home…."

Luke swallowed, wiping away the tears that fell once more down Bo's tanned cheeks with his thumb, before resting his weather worn, scarred hand on it, rubbing along Bo's jaw line gently with his thumb as he used to do when Bo was just a little baby. He had always had an instinct that knew what it was the little baby would want and used it to help soothe him when he wailed…he always had hated it when Bo cried because he used to scream…he still hated it now, because his cousin was such a jolly, upbeat person that crying just made him think back to the helpless little kid he had sometimes grown up with.

Bo snuggled into the hand softly. He didn't care if he was 14 and laying in his 18 year old cousin's arms like a kid, it made him feel safe again, made him feel no pain either in his ankle or in his heart at the thought of Luke returning back to 'Nam, back to face death on a daily basis. Ever since he had overheard his friends on the football team talking about 'poor little Bo' and how they were going to go on through the season if Bo 'went off on another crazy spin' at Luke's leaving once more, he at first tried to deny it. They say there are 5 stages to grief, Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance. Bo had gone through them all in the space nearly 48 hours and he felt utterly drained.

At first he had tried to deny that Luke was going back, he had said he was home and Bo believed him….right up until Luke had told him the truth and he had gotten angry, spilling words from his head with no thought as to Luke's feelings. Daisy's slap had snapped him from anger at Luke to anger at her, and then realised that he had not right to be angry at her at all….or really to be angry at Luke although he still didn't let that go to a degree. He spent the time afterwards when he was alone in his room, soothing the stinging red mark on his face gently and praying softly to god. Anyone who had walked in would have thought him mad and sent him straight to an asylum as he could distinctly remember sitting on his bed and murmuring under his breathe, rocking himself gently as he made all kinds of deals from the ordinary deals of 'Help Luke to stay and I'll never shirt my chores again' to the outright impossible like 'Age me 5 years and make them send me instead of Luke.' The depression stage wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been…he felt the tell tale signs of it at the dinner table when Luke's words smashed his heart in two as he realised how harsh his words to Luke had been and how Luke thought that Bo hated him. That was why he had gone, he didn't want Jesse and Daisy to see or hear him screaming at the sky to god, calling him all sorts of blasphemous names under the sun as he ran. That was why he hadn't seen the small dip in the ground and had fallen into a painful, hysterical heap, laying there huddled into himself, telling himself that Luke wouldn't come now, that he had lost Luke forever because of the stupid war.

It wasn't until now, as he thought back on it all, that the acceptance of what had happened finally came. Of course he hadn't lost Luke to the war; Luke was proving it now by being the same, caring older brother Bo remembered from his childhood even though Bo had acted like a complete Jackass. Luke's hold was making acceptance easier….even though at first things like that would have made it harder to bear.

He sniffed loudly as he closed his eyes and huddled into Luke more, murmuring.

"I'm real sorry Luke….I'm real sorry…"

Luke sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Bo once more.

"I know kiddo….I know…"

"I just…it was easier…it was easier to…as horrible as it sounds….to hate you before you left again….I thought it would hurt less but….but it doesn't. Luke…I do want you to come back on leaves…of course I do….its the saying goodbye part I ain't looking forward to."

Bo looked up as Luke nodded gently, smiling down at him softly.

"I understand Bo….and I can't say that what ya said didn't hurt because it did….but I shouldn't have just assumed this would all go well. I should have known that it would be harder to say goodbye again and I was going to tell you the very day after I arrived back. I just didn't want to ruin our first day back together….I just wish you didn't have to keep finding out from you're friends because it doesn't give me a chance to explain."

For a while, neither cousin spoke, just holding onto each other as Bo finally slipped his arms around Luke's waist, still careful of Luke's injuries even though he said they didn't hurt as bad now.

"Luke….will you come to my game on Saturday?"

Luke looked to him with a slight frown of amusement.

"You think yer gonna be playing with that ankle?"

"Yeah Luke…yeah I am because there ain't nothin' that can stop me doing somethin' that'll make you happy…especially after what I's said and done….I'm so sorry Luke…"

Again the boys embraced and Luke said nothing more about his ankle. He would let the doc decide what would happen once he got Bo back to the farm. Eventually they realised they had to leave. Luke carried Bo up the ravine with ease…having carried injured and dying men up steeper banks than this, carrying Bo was no problem…although he still made a joke about it.

"Dang it Bo….you's grown heavier since I last had to carry ya….yer ego must be getting' bigger…"

And finally, Luke heard the one thing he had been desperate to hear since he got back, Bo actually laughed. He had missed that sound so much, the gentle carefree laugh that was infectious to anyone within hearing range of it. So many good memories could and were brought back just through that one laugh as the two boys walked…well one walked one leant on the other and limped, back to the Duke Farm where the rest of their family was waiting.

Overjoyed, Jesse and Daisy ran to them as they entered the driveway at seeing the two boys with their arms wrapped round each other once more. It was like nothing had changed, almost like Bo and Luke had just come back from a round of hunting a little too late…they looked about as guilty, Jesse couldn't help but thinking. Luke with his sheepish grin that seemed to say 'I know we're out late but we had good reason' and Bo with his smirk that plainly stated 'Know I'm late, really sorry, got other things I need to do.'

Eventually the family broke apart, and Jesse and Daisy took Bo from Luke so as to give his still healing ribs some rest time. He knew the strain should have been hurting them….and he became slightly saddened as he realised that they didn't hurt as bad as they did before…they were almost healed enough for him to go back…and as soon as that was confirmed by the Doc….he would be transported straight back to the hellhole they called a war.

But it didn't last long as he watched Bo joking around with Jesse and Daisy as the ended up practically having to carry the youngster inside and he couldn't help but smile as he looked around him. This was his home and it would be for a very long time to come. Things may change, arguments would be had undoubtedly as he had found out, but there were so many good times waiting for him back here and it was the knowledge that would get him through the darkest days of the war….knowing that when his time for leave came and then finally when his discharge papers finally were made, he would have something to look forward to….he always had.

With a contended sigh as he heard Bo scream for him through yelps of laughter, he jogged towards the house, the yard soon filled with joyous shouts and peels of laughter as Luke engaged in another type of combat in which he was an expert at. Two enemies on one had never been a problem in the Duke Cousin Tickle Wars and that night was no exception.


	9. GoodBye

**_Here it is... the final chapter. I wrote this one, but were it not for the fabulous Elenhin and Ani none of this would have happened. You two mean so much to me! I love ya both! At any rate, here it is, let us know what you think, and watch for the second installment of Letters coming soon. Thanks! -Jordyn  
_**

****  
Rain drizzled down, perfectly matching the mood of the day. Luke was going back… back to the war… and back to the possibility of never seeing his family again. He had had an itinerary of things he wanted to accomplish before he left, most of which had gone up in smoke, the time having been needed to help his cousins. There were however three things that had to be done before he boarded that bus for Atlanta.

First, he had to have a good old talk with Uncle Jesse. He did that early this morning in the barn, after Bo had gone inside to clean up.

* * *

Jesse had known that the talk would come. Of all his charges, Luke had always been the one to rely on his uncle's advice and now, both having had experience with war there was even more of a bond between them. Luke stored up every word his uncle said knowing that if he didn't use it now, a time would come when he would.

"Uncle Jesse? Can we talk?"

The old man smiled and sat down on one of the hay bales in the barn, patting the spot beside him with his hand. "Sure thing Luke…"

Luke sat beside him and for a while just looked at him, as if sketching his image into his mind…to remember the laugh lines around his mouth, the way his blue eyes twinkled, and the way his calloused hand felt anything but soft to the touch as he gently patted Luke's arm. "I just wanted ya t' talk t' me… I…I'm scared… an' they's expectin' me t' be this brave Marine…an' I ain't."

"Yer wrong Lukas. Yer every bit a brave man that they would want… an' then some. Ain't no one fightin' in no war that's never been scared. It's what ya do with that fear that matters… if ya give in t' it… or ya use it…."

"Use it?" asked Luke, not understanding.

Jesse nodded, tears glistening in his blue eyes. "When ya feel it comin' on, use it t' remind yerself that ya got family that loves ya… an' is thinking bout ya…an' is proud of ya…an'…" his voice choked, "that's waitin' fer ya t' come home."

Luke nodded solemnly, before hugging his uncle tight.

"Ya get home t'us, ya hear?"

"Yes sir…"

"I love you, son…yer folks'd be mighty proud."

Luke swallowed not letting himself cry… it would only make leaving that much harder. "I love you too Uncle Jesse."

The old man nodded. "We best get cleaned up. I know fer a fact Daisy made a big breakfast." He watched as Luke stood up, marveling at the fine young man that stood before him. Wrapping an arm around him, the two walked inside.

* * *

The second must-do on Luke's list involved Daisy, and as he looked out the window, he smiled and inwardly thanked God for providing the perfect day. Soon after breakfast, he looked from the window to his cousin. "C'mon Daisy… the rain's a callin' our names…. Shall we?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

Daisy swallowed back the tears that had been threatening to fall all day and forced a smile for her cousin. Tossing the towel she had been drying dishes with aside, she took Luke's hand and smiled up at him. "We shall."

* * *

It really was perfect walk-in-the-rain weather, despite the slight chill in the air. The two walked in silence for a long while, arms around each other, just enjoying themselves as the rain drizzled down.

"I made sure t' sleep with Billy last night, so he should smell all Luke-ish fer ya" mentioned Luke smiling.

Daisy looked at him. He had known… he had known the whole time why she insisted on giving Luke the old stuffed Billy goat to sleep with while he was home…that she had just wanted to capture his scent. She blushed behind her chestnut hair.

Luke saw it and continued. "Ya might not wanna kiss around his ribbons…" he mentioned with a straight, serious face.

"Why not?" asked Daisy.

Luke grinned. "Cuz his ribbons kept findin' their way up my nose in my sleep…"

"Ew, Luke!!!" laughed Daisy giving his shoulder a gentle slap before leaning on him and hugging him.

Luke laughed with her, circling his arm around her and holding her close. He had missed this. "Breakfast was great by the way… ain't no one makes grits like ya do…"

Daisy grinned. "I packed you a lunch too… with plenty of extra 'case ya get hungry on the plane."

Luke smiled. His cousin had thought of everything…except a jacket, he noted by the way she was shivering. "Daisy ain't ya old 'nough t' remember a jacket yet?" gently teased Luke removing his own jean one and laying it over Daisy's wet shoulders.

As she felt the jacket against her shoulders, Daisy looked up at Luke thankful that the rain was coming down a little harder, it becoming a masquerade to hide her tears. She opened her mouth to thank him, but a slight sob escaped her.

Luke smiled sadly, gathering her in his arms and holding her close to him. "Oh Daisy…I'm sorry sweetheart….I'm sorry…."

Daisy shook her head. She wanted to tell him to just come back and how much she loved and needed him, but no words escaped her lips.

Luke smoothed her hair, whispering softly as if reading her thoughts, "I know darlin'…I know…an' I will come back… I promised ya didn't I?"

Daisy nodded again, hugging Luke closer.

"C'mon… we best get back inside 'fore we both catch pneumonia… unless that's yer underhanded way of keepin' me here…" he teased as he turned, squeezing her shoulders in a half hug as he walked back towards the farm.

Daisy said nothing more but simply leaned on her cousin for support, the tears still pouring from her eyes.

* * *

The third thing Luke had to do was banter Bo. He had been waiting for the perfect chance all morning and had just about decided that he would have to simply talk to him when the opportunity came on its own.

* * *

"Gee whiz Luke… can ya fit anythin' more in there? Maybe the kitchen sink?" asked Bo as he lay stomach down and feet in the air on his bed, chin cupped in his hands, while Luke loaded up his sea bag.

"Bet I could fit _you_…" answered Luke with a smirk.

"Me?!" Bo scoffed at the idea. "Like t' see ya try…"

"Would ya?" asked Luke, looking at his cousin with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, Luke… why ya lookin' at me like that?" asked Bo deciding that perhaps he had again spoken before he thought. He scrambled off the bed only to find himself tackled down onto it again and his 185 pound cousin sitting on his legs tickling him unmercifully.

Bo shrieked with laughter and screamed for Luke to quit as he found himself getting madder and madder until a thought came to him. One look at his cousin's laughing blue eyes confirmed his suspicions…

Luke wanted to get him mad.

"Ya scream like a gal, Bo," teased Luke.

"Least I don't look like one," returned Bo grinning.

"If yer hair gets any longer ya might…"

"Better than that scalpin' ya got…looks more like ya been fightin' with Indians than with the Viet Kong."

"Cute."

Bo turned and looked in the mirror grinning with a sassy glance at Luke. "Yeah… I am ain't I?"

Luke tried to say something more… but he couldn't. Uncontrollable tears were coming. Reaching out his arms, he pulled his baby cousin into a hug. "I love you Bo."

Bo had been doing so well with his tears …up until now. He hid his face on Luke's shoulder and mumbled out "I love you too" as his shoulders trembled and he wondered if he would ever see Luke again.

"I don't tell ya enough cousin… but ya mean the world t' me… all of ya do…ya know that right?"

Bo nodded, hands still clutching Luke's shirt, head still buried.

Luke gently stood Bo up straight, wiping away his tears. "I depend on ya Bo…. I know it's gonna be hard, but Daisy's gonna need a big brother… an' Uncle Jesse'll need ya too…Ya take care of 'em for me okay?"

Bo nodded, tears flowing from his eyes.

Luke smiled, wiping his own eyes before turning to wipe Bo's for him giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "I best finish packin'…."

Bo nodded but instead of sitting on his own bed, he now sat on Luke's, holding Luke's pillow in his arms, watching as Luke continued packing, his departure coming closer with each item placed in the bag.

* * *

The bus had been late, making the uneasiness of wating to say goodbye last even longer. But now the bus had arrived and Luke lingered as the other passengers stepped on board.

"Ya watch yaself… read the good book," began Jesse, a slight tremble in his voice.

"I will Uncle Jesse…."

"An' know we love ya."

Luke wrapped his Uncle in a tight hug, nodding at him before turning to Daisy, embracing her tightly and inhaling the sweet aroma that was her.

"Be careful Luke."

"I will be."

"I'll write you…" began Daisy bravely.

"I'll write back…" said Luke braving a smile.

Daisy couldn't hold back her tears, but standing tip-toe kissed the tip of Luke's nose, that having been her special Luke-kiss spot when she was little, and handed him the sack full of food. "I love you…"

"Love you Daisy…" he answered her kissing her cheek and wincing inwardly as she turned from him hiding her face on Jesse's shoulder and crying in his arms.

He then turned to Bo. "Oh Bo…" His cousin wasn't taking the departure well at all. His eyes were red and swollen from crying so much and as the tears continued to come, Luke dropped his bag and wrapped his sobbing cousin in a tight hug. "I'll be back…you'll write me?"

Bo nodded not able to talk.

"I love ya little brother."

Bo choked out "I love ya Luke."

It was too much for Luke… his tears starting to fall he picked up his sea bag and hurriedly backed away. "I love ya!" he called back and waved a hand as he quickly got onto the bus.

The Duke family clung together, unable to see Luke through the windows but waving and yelling goodbyes to him all the same as the bus pulled away leaving only emptiness in its place.


End file.
